Change, Love, and Friends
by Lynn-50670
Summary: Excerpt: I don't have to prove myself to you. Freddy is my boyfriend. He's taking me to prom. End of story, Summer snapped. FS
1. Summer's Thoughts

**A/N:** After about a million days, it occurred to me that there might be fanfiction for one of the best movies ever. What do you know? There was. I went through a few, and I have to say that I don't really understand the Freddy/Katie thing. It just doesn't click. I can stand the Zack/Summer, but only if the plot is good. Anyway, I noticed that there are not near enough stories out there with my favorite ship: Freddy/Summer. I decided to try my hand at the pairing. I know I kinda suck at writing, so I ask that you forgive me. I try to update my profile once a week. If you look at the bottom of the page, there is Currently: blah blah woof woof. That is where I post my progress. Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Hence the title _fanfiction_.

**Summer's POV**

The band had changed. It was to be expected. I mean, what really happens during the six years between Fifth Grade and Eleventh? Change. It all started when Lawrence moved. His grandparents on his mother's side were having problems living on their own in California, so they moved out west to live with them. After careful deliberation, the band decided they would rather continue with out a keyboard.

It was shortly after that we noticed the crew didn't really show up except on the rehearsal before a show. It was working, and it gave them more free time to make new friends. They didn't feel so left out. This kept the band in a feeling of harmony, or at least it did for awhile.

In seventh grade, Tomika's little brother lost his seventeen-month long battle with leukemia. She found that singing just didn't make her happy anymore. She didn't really have a reason to do it. The rest of the girls (minus Katie and myself) didn't think it felt right without her, so they quit as well. Fortunately, Dewey thought of having the rest of the band take a few lessons, and then they did back-ups.

However, there was one final change to be made. A little under a year later, Dewey decided that he had more fun and success teaching rock to the next generation. The band was down a lead singer and back-up guitar.

Well, we were until my traitorous best friend and cousin, Katie and Zack respectively, spoke up about my hidden talents. Katie knew I had been taking vocal lessons since the fiasco in Fifth Grade. Zack only knew about my playing the guitar because I had begged him on the grounds of being cousins to teach me right before Tomika quit.

In essence, all that happened was that Dewey and I traded jobs. He does most of the managerial type duties. I back Zack up on guitar and sing lead most of the time. Occasionally, the others want to do a song or two but not often. The crew is still with us, but we just don't have as much fun. That's not exactly true. We have the same amount of fun. It just feels different.

The band has remained the same since Eighth Grade. It's still just me and my best friends. You heard correctly. I called a truce with Freddy. We still argue occasionally, but I know he'll be there for me. In fact what with Katie and Zack dating, I see more of Freddy than I do of either of them. Plus, he lives closer. It's a lot easier to go there when I get angry or freaked out at my constantly empty house.

I guess you didn't see that one coming, did you? Perfect, gold star-loving Summer Hathaway living alone? Or maybe you were surprised by me not having the perfect family? I never did have a perfect family. My mother loves my father, or she did when she first married him at least. Now, I don't know. I love my dad. We used to be pretty close, but he runs a huge corporation and has to fly from city to city all the time. When he's home, I spend a lot of time with him.

Unfortunately, my mom likes to come home when he does. I guess I love my mother. I just resent her. She gets married, has a kid, raises said kid up until she is in the third grade. Then she starts spending most of her time in vacation villas and resorts around the world, leaving her youngest child to spend time with the housekeeper instead of her parents. Nice, huh.

Then, there is my older half-sister. She was six when our mom married my dad. She hates me. I'm not exaggerating, either. She hates me. I guess because my dad didn't pay as much attention to her. He used to spend a lot of time with me while she was at school. When I got to school, I got really good grades with ease, and she was struggling to get B's. I don't understand it, but whatever.

Let's move on to a different topic. How about school? Unsurprisingly, Freddy is the friggin' hottest guy at school. He's got this bad boy vibe about him that is really attractive. Of course, having a different girlfriend every week contributes to that. Zack, as his best friend, tagged along on his popularity ride as the lovable, good guy sidekick. Did I forget to mention that I am in love with freakin' Freddy Jones?

I suppose you want an explanation. I guess I had a little bit of a crush our freshman year, but I didn't fall for him until the beginning of this year. I agreed to tutor him after his grades began to slip. While doing so, I noticed the guy he is. It's not that much different than he appears to be. Just deeper and sweeter. I should just stop before I get depressed.

Anyway, I should get ready. Katie, Zack, Freddy, and I are going to go out to a club tonight with some friends. I think they just want to take my mind off the fact that it is one week from my Junior Prom at Horace Green Academy, and I don't have a date. Not to mention, the guy I like will never ask me.

But, hey. A girl can dream, right?

**A/N2: So there is the first chapter. I have part of Freddy's POV written, but don't expect it tomorrow in case something comes up. I ask you to review. All I ask is that if you flame, give constructive criticism instead of "this sux u dont no how 2 rite". ( one of the stories I pulled had a review like that.) Helpful Hint: Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write. **


	2. Freddy's Thoughts

**A/N:** Well, I have it done. Just to clear up confusion, I have it set in a medium sized town outside NYC. It is half upper class, half middle and lower class. I haven't seen the movie in forever, and I couldn't remember where it was set. So it is a medium sized town about fifteen-twenty minutes from NYC.

I have to say, I didn't expect to get four reviews for the first chapter. It was a nice surprise. However, you realize this means I will kind of expect it now.

**i am not a chipmunk:** Thanks. Here you go. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot.

**Zepplin Girl:** Don't worry, I dream a lot of dreams too. They're nice, aren't they? I have read your stories, and I love them. Thanks for the review.

**heartbreakerginny:** I don't know why I like FS, but everything else just seems weird. Anyway, thank you for the review.

**Golden Angel71:** Thank you! Here it is. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Hence the title _fanfiction_.

**Freddy's POV**

The band had changed. People move, shit happens, and life goes on. That is just how it goes. We are now down to Katie on bass, Zack on lead guitar, Summer on back-up and vocals, and myself on drums. The sad part is that we actually have just as much fun with only a fraction of the drama compared to before. It feels much more comfortable because we (the four of us) were best friends among the band.

If you had asked me in 5th grade if Summer would ever be one of my best friends, I would have told you that you were out of your mind. Of course, I didn't know her then. I got to know her over time, and she is amazing.

When Katie suggested Summer for the lead singer, I was very confused. She hadn't been good when we started the band. Why would she be any better only a few years later? I was proven wrong later that day. She "auditioned" for us. I had to agreed with Zack when he said that while she wasn't a powerhouse like Tomika, she has a voice like an angel.

Now, we still rock hardcore. Just with less people. We've become pretty popular. Not that it is a surprise or anything. After it was narrowed down to just the four of us, we decided we'd rather keep the nicknames between us. So now we use our real names on stage. It's kind of nice having something between friends.

Summer and I have nicknames for each other. It all started when she made me watch the live version of _Peter Pan_ last year. She started calling me Peter Pan because she said I was the boy who didn't want to grow up. Not very long after, I began to call her My Wendy Lady. I doubt any who haven't seen the movie understand the significance of that, but I don't know if she does either. I guess she thinks I am calling her my voice of reason. I'm not.

I'm guessing that you are a bit confused about that last bit. I should start more at the beginning if you are to understand. So, I will.

I know that I have a reputation of being sort of a bad boy. I'm not exactly proud of it, but it is kinda nice. Anyway, ever since the beginning of freshman year, our class has basically been running the school. As the pretty much undisputed most popular guy, I became the leader of the guys.

Summer was my opposite, yet she held the same position. She was nice, innocent, pure, and impossible to go on more than three dates with. I've been told by everyone that I break girls' hearts, but for some reason, they just can't hate me.

Summer was the same way. She went out for one date with just about anyone, to go on two dates was rare, and three was practically unheard of. Most were of the opinion that our dating patterns had the same effect. She was nicer about it, but she had just as many boyfriends as I had girlfriends. Although, she somehow maintained her innocence, purity, kindness, and appeal. Of course, that is not exactly a surprise. Tinkerbell is drop dead gorgeous.

When you look at her, she seems to be ten-feet tall. In reality, she is five-foot, three-inches. I guess it's just her energy. She still has her long, black hair, but she put in subtle blue highlights. Her eyes are a medium brown with emerald green flecks that sparkle. Her lips are perfectly shaped, ruby red, and definitely kissable. Summer's skin remains almost shockingly pale against her hair, but in the warmer months turns a nice golden color. And she's definitely curvy.

Ahem...blushes Moving on, my parents said that I had to get a tutor since my grades were slipping at the beginning of this year. She agreed to help me. I had a little bit of a thing for her then, but so much close contact everyday made her irresistible. It became less about her looks and more about how she bit her lip when she didn't know what to say. Or how she played with her hair when she was bored...

Anyway, I fell for her. Summer's just...amazing. She is My Wendy Lady. I suppose that is why I called her that. She is everything I could want and more. Plus, I think she is like the one person my parents would like me to date. They know Tinkerbell pretty well. She spends a lot of time at our house since she basically lives alone.

My parents think that is horrible, and invited her to come anytime. It would be kind of nice to have a parent-approved girlfriend for once. I have had more girlfriends than they know about, but the ones they did know about didn't meet their relatively low standards. I know Summer goes above and beyond them.

I know I should feel sort of bad for saying this next thing, but I don't. Since Zack and Katie are dating, we don't see them as much. I'm very happy about this because it means more alone time with Summer. Kind of selfish, but what can I say? I don't share well, and I have decided that Summer is mine.

It's a week before prom at Horace Green, and I don't have a date...yet. We're all gonna go out to dance tonight at a club. It will take some doing. The club we're going to does serve alcohol, but we play there occasionally. They like us. I hope we get in because I'll get to dance with her before I ask her and risk losing her friendship.

Hopefully, she'll say yes. Not fucking likely. I'm such a big screw-up. I'll only taint everything about her. Why would she want me?

But, hey. A guy's got to try, right?

**A/N2: There is the second chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow or Sunday. I should have time to write, but there are not guarantees. Please review. Thank you. **


	3. A Night of Developments

**A/N:** Just so you know, the first two chapters were supposed to be a prologue of sorts. It was just so you could get a feel for my version of the characters. This chapter got away from me. I hadn't planned for the drama scene to take place. It just kind of did. Hopefully, you don't mind.

**Nanners-77:** Thanks. I had planned on using the first two chapters as an introduction as you could guess. I was going to do a prom only fic, but it seems as if that is just my springboard or something. I'm trying to expand the writing, but I have everything sectioned off so neatly in my head that it is hard to.

**billybobbers:** Thank you. Here is the update. And Freddy is, isn't he?

**Nats:** Thanks. Here is the chapter. There's a bit of a surprise in this one.

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Hence the title _fanfiction_.

**Chapter 1**

**A Night of Developments**

Summer was finally ready to go. It took her fifteen minutes to get ready usually, but that was without a shower. Summer had wanted a shower. She placed anti-frizz serum into her hair before letting it dry into soft curls and waves. From there, she proceeded to dress in a new outfit: her new low-rise jeans, a pink Aerosmith shirt that said "It's My Favorite Color" across the chest, a black zip-up hoodie, and her high-top Converse All Stars. It was a typical Summer outfit.

She checked her appearance in the mirror before putting on mascara and lip gloss. She tucked an errant curl behind her ear as she checked her appearance for a final time. Satisfied, she left her room, turning the light out as she went. The others were due any minute now. They were going to meet here before walking the three blocks to Crash.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. She opened the door with a smile on her face and ushered Katie in. "Let me see," Summer said. Katie spun, showing off her short, black, ruffled skirt, two-inch boots, and Rolling Stones t-shirt. "You look great, Posh!"

"Thanks. You're looking pretty fine yourself, Tinkerbell. You're gonna have to beat them off with a stick," Katie teased. With her heels, she was four inches taller than Summer, same as Zack. She was, however, still three inches shorter than Freddy. Poor Summer, five inches shorter than Freddy, and they were all still growing.

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure Zack will extremely possessive tonight. You remember that one time when the guy hit on you at Evolution? That was funny. Especially his face..." Summer gave up and broke down into laughter.

"Summer! No, it wasn't. I thought he was seriously going to hurt the guy. I mean, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know I had a boyfriend. A jealous boyfriend at that. I didn't ever think that Zack would be like that, but it is kind of nice. You're right though. His face after Zack yelled at him was priceless." Katie joined Summer in her mirth.

A few minutes later as they caught their breath, the door bell rang. It was Zack and Freddy. Zack kissed Katie hello before they left for Crash holding hands, leaving Summer and Freddy to walk together.

As they walked and talked, they took the opportunity to eye each other. Freddy looked amazing as per usual in jeans, a Green Day shirt, and his own high-tops. Summer couldn't help but blush at some of the thoughts her mind gave her when she caught the way his jeans showed off the top of his boxers.

Glancing ahead, she noticed Zack in basically the same outfit, only with a Led Zeppelin shirt and Vans instead of Converses. Sighing inwardly, she replied to Freddy's comment on the couple in front of them. "I don't know. On one hand, I'm happy for them. Plus, I don't have to listen to each of them go on about the other. I mean I love my cousin and all, but to listen to him for an hour about Katie and then have the opposite happen ten minutes later is annoying. But on the other hand, they are almost sickeningly cute. Maybe I'm just jealous or something?"

"I know what you mean. I'm happy for them, but I'm not. It's nice that they are together, but do they have to flaunt their relationship? It makes me feel bad," Freddy joked. He had taken the opportunity to look at Summer and wow. She looked amazing.

"Don't worry, Peter Pan. I'll cheer you up. Well, if you aren't hanging around with some of those fangirls that I hate so much. They're just creepy." Summer shuddered.

"My Wendy Lady, I'm appalled. I thought that we agreed not to talk about that particular incident ever again. It's not my fault that they are stalker-ish. I didn't want to hang out with them. They just came, and I was too shocked to run."

"Yeah, right. You agreed to not talk about it. I never did. It was just too funny to pass up. I mean, you were mauled by rabid fangirls." Summer snickered. As they got into line, Freddy joined her. It really was funny now that he thought about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about an hour later. They had split up. Freddy was dancing with some friends on one side of the dance floor, and Summer was doing the same on the other side. In between them somewhere was Katie and Zack. Freddy had yet to work up the courage to ask Summer to Prom, but he swore he was working on it.

Summer smiled as she took a water break. While rock would always be her first love, she couldn't help but love dancing. And let's face it, as long as there is a beat, it doesn't matter what you dance to. As she drank her water, Summer had a conversation with Paul, the bartender. He was super nice. "Just remember that the next time you play here. 'No watered down or commercialized rock.' Just stick to the real thing," Paul said.

"Oh, we will. We love music. We even watch MTV now, but a lot of the stuff out there is just too bleh for us. It has to feel right for us. Thanks for the water, Paul. I'll see you soon, okay?" Summer asked.

"Sure thing. And stay out of trouble," Paul replied. Summer laughed and nodded as she headed back towards her friends. She was careful to pick a path around the edge. She had a bad experience with a date one time. It had mad her both appreciative and wary of large crowds. She could see safety in public places but not random strangers.

As she went, she bumped into someone. She excused herself and made to leave when the guy grabbed her arm. "Who're you?" the man asked, obviously drunk.

"That's none of your business. Now excuse me," Summer said. She jerked her arm free and began to walk away when he caught her arm again.

"Hey, now. You know that you want me," he said. Then, he began backing her towards the wall. His eyes were glassy and blank, and his breath was stale.

"What! Let go of me! Help! HELP!" Summer yelled, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of helplessness in her stomach as he pinned her to the wall with his hips. She stiffened as the man bent his head down and began sucking on her neck. He shifted her hands into one of his own and reached for his pants. Summer yelled blindly into the noise that kept the others from her. "FREDDY!" As his hand moved to her jeans, she slammed her eyes shut and whimpered as tears made trails down her cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Freddy was looking around for Summer. He thought he was ready. He had just seen her go to the bar a few minutes ago. He began to scan the edges of the crowd for the petite crowd. He knew about her aversion to crowds. When a date had gotten a bit pushy with Summer, Katie had been given the task of evacuating Summer as Zack and Freddy beat the offending boy into a bloody pulp. Let it not be said that Zack was indifferent towards his only cousin. Well, only real cousin. They were more like siblings than cousins.

Continuing on his path, Freddy headed over towards th back wall more. It was quieter and more secluded over here. He scanned the area and made to move on, but what he heard next stopped his heart. "FREDDY!"

It was Summer. There was no mistaking that voice, and she sounded desperate, terrified, and slightly hysterical. Spinning around, he scanned the shadows more closely. In doing so, he noticed a man hunched over someone else. As he drew closer to the discovery, he heard whimpers. Without a second thought, he threw the man off. Underneath him was His Wendy Lady. She was crying, and about to fall. He steadied her before he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Freddy?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Hold on to me." Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the hollow of his neck. Freddy walked the three blocks to her house, but paused as he reached the gate. "Tink, do you want to stay at your house tonight or mine?"

"Yours," Summer answered sleepily. Freddy continued down the next block and a half before reaching his own house. Upon arrival, he noticed that Summer was asleep. Since his parents weren't going to be home until late, he knew that he wouldn't see them until morning and decided to settle Summer in his bed. On the way to his room he text Zack to let him know that they had left early. Then, he maneuvered their way into his room and over to his bed. Carefully, he removed her shoes and slid her under the covers. Turning, he made to go get another pillow and blanket. He didn't expect a hand to grab his.

"Don't leave. Stay here." Summer eyes pleaded as well.

"I'm just going to get a blanket and pillow. Then, I'll be right next to you on the floor."

"No, I mean stay here...in the bed. I don't want to be alone. I want to feel safe. I want to be held," Summer said, getting progressively softer.

"Okay," Freddy said after a second's hesitation. He took off his shoes and climbed under the covers with Summer. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. She responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him before settling her head against his chest and falling asleep almost immediately. Smiling softly, he kissed her forehead before resting his chin on her head. It wasn't long before he followed Summer into the land of dreams.

**A/N2:** **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I have no idea if the Aerosmith t-shirt is real or not, but I wish it was**.** I wouldn't expect an update until Wednesday or after because the next three days are going to be heavy with homework. Please take the time to review. It makes my day that much better, and it puts me into the mood to write. **


	4. Prom?

**A/N: I know it has been forever. I apologize. The only excuse I offer is that it has been a rough time, and I just didn't have the will to write. Hopefully, this chapter will help make up for the hiatus. **

**Nanners-77:** I didn't elaboratea whole lot on the incident because I wasn't sure I liked it. I had a few of those problems in this chapter, but worked through them. I've been working on my detailedness. Is that a word?

**heartbreakerginny:** Thank you.

**i am not a chipmunk: **Thanks. I wasn't sure of that part, so I wasn't as committed to it. Hopefully this chapter is better.

**Zeppelin Girl: **Thanks so much. I haven't quite decided how I want to potray Freddy for the rest of the story. Let me know if he gets off.

**Rock Drummer Chick: **Well, the update is here. About not making sense: I have found that I tend to seldom make sense to other people, so don't worry about it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Even Roses Have Black Thorn...: **I updated. The parents come in soon. I have to get the reactions right though. That could take awhile. You see some of the friends reactions in this chapter though.

**kikicant: **Thank you for reviewing. I don't abandon stories, so I will always update eventually. I also agree with Summer keeping her independence. Hopefully I did that in this chapter.

**RIP MuM i love you so much: **Thank you for reviewing and understanding that authors can't update on command. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Summer&Freddy92:**Well, here is the update. As for the rest of your review...maybe. :

**DarkWolfYingFa: **Yes, they are together, and no, it didn't really have to be that way. I just chose that way. I don't really know why either. Hmmm...

**Chapter 2**

**Prom?**

Summer Hathaway awoke and kept her eyes closed. She took the opportunity for a few moments of self-reflection and a sightless examination. Judging by the smell and her pillow, she was in Freddy's bedroom. Opening her eyes, she confirmed her guess. You notice things like cologne and how a person feels when you secretly fall for one of your best friends. She glanced down at the owner of the room. He was sound asleep. _Sigh. He is so cute asleep. _Finally managing to tear her eyes away, she looked at the clock. It was a little after ten.

"Crap!" she half whispered, half screamed. "I have to go." She jumped off the bed and began the search for her shoes. "Aha!" she crowed in triumph.

"Sumz? What are you doing up?" She spun around. It was just Freddy. She placed a hand to her heart.

"Oh my God. Don't do that. You scared the hell out of me." Summer studiously ignored the worried look he shot her. "I woke up, saw the time, and grabbed my shoes because my dad is supposed to call in about a half hour at home. I should get really get-"

Freddy cut her off. "No. What happened last night? I mean, are you okay? You didn't seem like it last night?"

"I'm fine. He didn't actually do anything except suck on my neck and scare me. It's not that big a deal. I'll just be extra careful about locking my doors at night because of it," she replied.

"Are you sure? I know how freaked you were when that whole Jim thing happened last year. This is worse. I can only imagine how Zack will react."

Summer's eyes widened. "I'm sure. This isn't worse either. I'm fine. As for Zack, well...umm...you can tell him when you see him. I don't want to talk about this with him. After I talk to my dad, I'm going shopping with Katie for a prom dress. Don't know why I need one," she ended in a grumble.

Freddy gulped. Here was his chance. "Sure you do. I've been meaning to ask you for a week. Will you go to prom with me? Not as a friend, but as um...my girlfriend?"

Summer's heart stopped. "Really?" Freddy nodded. "YES! I mean yes. This is so great! Now I have to go call Billy to help. He is so much better at this than me. I'll call you when I get back from shopping, k?" Summer was mentally squealing. She stood on her tippy toes to give Freddy a peck on the lips before bursting from the room. She was celebrating the entire way home. Back in his room, Freddy did the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After she got home, Summer ate breakfast as she told her dad about her week. She briefly mentioned that she was excited that the guy she wanted to asked her to go to prom with him. She didn't say who because her father knew the Jones' and they'd probably have the wedding planned within the week if he knew. She also left out the whole Crash situation. She had gotten Freddy to drop it, and while she knew it would come up again, she was perfectly fine with putting it behind for now.

As soon as she got off the phone with her dad, she called Katie and told her she was ready to go and they'd be picking up Billy. Summer took the mid seventy degree weather into consideration while she chatted. She decided on a plain purple t-shirt, a denim mini, and purple flip-flops before hanging up on Katie and heading downstairs. She grabbed the phone and called Billy to let him know they were going to pick him up shortly to go shopping.

After she was done, she put the phone back on the cradle in the kitchen and grabbed her purse, checking to make sure that she had everything she needed. Summer made her way to the foyer. She threw her hair back into a ponytail as she went. Locking the door on her way out, she reached the curb only a few moments before Katie appeared with her black Firebird. Summer hopped in, and they zoomed off towards Billy's house.

Summer and Katie had become better friends with Billy in the sixth grade. With their new friendship, they had managed to help Billy tone down his own fashion sense and increase their own. They had become pretty inseparable for awhile. Eventually, they had drifted into different crowds, but they were all still best friends. Summer and Katie maintained that every girl needed at least one friend that was either gay or bisexual. They offered a totally new perspective to relationships. Plus in Billy's case, he was damn funny.

Summer honestly wanted his advice on her dress. He knew more about what would look good on her frame than she ever would. When she made it big, she was going to give him enough money to start his own label. Of course, he would always be the band's stylist for as long as he wanted the position. If he could teach her everything that he knew, she would be able to make it onto _America's Next Top Model _like her sister, Leah, was attempting. Although the only reason her sister was even interested in being a model was because their mother wanted to be a model when she was younger and tried to pass that dream onto her children. If she liked her sister, she would have had Billy coach her. Unfortunately for Leah, she didn't like her.

Summer was broken from her thoughts as they pulled up to Billy's house. He sprinted from the house to the car. A few brief seconds later, they were headed towards the mall. She struggled with herself for a couple minutes before telling them about what had happened at Crash. They were understandably concerned. "You guys, I'm fine. There is bigger news about last night and this morning," she said. "Freddy took me back to his house and held me while I fell asleep. Then, this morning he asked me to go to prom with him...as his girlfriend!" Summer was shouting by the end of it. The car was filled with squeals.

"Summer! This is sooo fabulous. You guys are going to make such a cute couple. I should have seen this coming. I can't believe I-"

Katie interrupted Billy's enthusiastic ramblings, "C'mon, Billy. Surely you could see the connection was there. If not, then surely you could feel the sexual tension when they were fighting or extremely close." Katie was grinning as she finished.

"Well...I didn't want to say anything, but you're right. They were also so violent with each other in the pre-band days. You know what they say. There is a thin line between love and hate. I mean, it's a big clue when you go from worst enemies to best friends in a few months."

"You have a point, Billy. I guess we can expect a pretty steamy romance between these two. If they were that passionate in hate, imagine what will happen when they admit that they are in love. It'll be hott."

"You GUYS! Stop making fun of me. I mean, you both know that I've had a crush on him, in looks at least, since the ninth grade. I've been majorly crushing on him in the every way type ever since I started tutoring him. He just...gets me. You know?" Summer said as they pulled into a newly vacated parking space. "He just feels so...right." They all piled out of the car and began the trek across the parking lot.

"Maybe you found the one you're looking for? They always say that they're closer than you'll ever think to look," Billy said.

"Yeah, Summer. You've had something wrong with nine and half out of every ten boys you've dated. Maybe Freddy will be the one." They paused in the entrance before Billy dragged them to the nearest store.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been everywhere. Katie had picked out a white strapless, ankle length dress at the fifth store they visited. They were going to pick out accessories to go with an angel theme for her. The three of them had just finished with store number fourteen, and Summer was tired. She had tried green dresses, blue dresses, pink dresses, white dresses, purple dresses, red dresses, printed dresses.

She was sick of dresses, but they had all managed to find other things to purchase. She had bought a skirt, sweat pants, two t-shirts, a pair of flip-flops, and new sunglasses. Katie had matched her purchases and added a purse. Billy had only gotten jeans and a t-shirt, but had said that they would be going shopping in a few weeks for swimming suits.

She let out a sigh as Billy led her to a small specialty store that changed with each passing season. Currently, it was all prom dresses. There were only two stores left after this. She prayed it would be here that she found the dress meant for her.

Billy wandered the aisles. Summer had stopped behind him to browse through the rack he had passed over. "What color do you want to look for at this one?" he inquired.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Although black would be a good place to start. Nobody can go wrong with basic black, right?" Summer replied, gesturing to the rack on his right. He quickly picked three different dresses and began pulling Summer to the dressing rooms. Along the way he picked up two more in pink and blue. He shoved her into the booth and told her to get on with it. Katie meandered over and sat in the chair that rested next to the mirror.

Summer emerged wearing the pink number. Billy shook his head, and she went back into the booth. Billy and Katie exchanged small talk as they waited. Again, Summer emerged this time in an ankle length black dress. Katie shook her head no. Summer sighed and disappeared again. A few minutes later she came out in to blue dress shaking her own head. When she reemerged, she was wearing a black, spaghetti strap dress that fell just above her knees. A black ribbon underneath the bust separated the top from a loose skirt. It was made of satin covered in tulle. Billy nodded his approval. Katie voiced hers. "This is it. This is the dress we've been looking for."

"Katie is probably right, but you should try the last one on just to be sure, Summer." She rolled her eyes at him but complied. She had barely made it out the door before they agreed that it wasn't right, and she quickly changed into her own clothes. Grinning in relief, she paid for her dress.

Over the next hour or so they wandered around and picked out some jewelry. This was great. That is why it was over five hours since they had entered that the three friends packed all the bags in the trunk, laid the dresses on top, piled into the Firebird, and roared to a restaurant nearby.

It was a little after six when she got home. She had a blast with Katie and Billy. She checked the answering machine after she put her dress away. There was a message from her mom("Don't worry about it. I'll call you later."), Zack ("Summer? What's this thing Freddy told me about Crash? Who was it? I'll kill him. Okay, maybe not kill, but he is definitely gonna get pounded. And what's this about prom? Why didn't you or Freddy tell me that-"), and Freddy.

"Hey, Pixie. Just wanted to see how your shopping trip went. I wouldn't call me on the home phone. My parents are having a dinner party tonight. I'll, um, talk to you later," Freddy sounded no different than normal. How? She was excited and nervous just thinking about talking to him. She couldn't not call him though. He got so bored when his parents threw a party. Giving up, she pulled her cell out of her purse and called him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Freddy." Be still my heart.

"Oh, hey Summer. How was shopping? Billy and Katie high maintenance as ever?"

"Heck yeah. It was good. I bought a lot of stuff. Took until the fifteenth store until I found the dress I wanted. I was so tired of changing into all the different dresses by the time we got there. I felt like someone's Barbie," Summer replied. Freddy laughed.

"Sounds like fun. Especially considering who you were with. How long did it take Katie to find her dress?" Freddy said.

"I sincerely hope you're kidding with that fun comment, Spazzy. Oh Katie found her dress in the frickin' fifth store we went to. I was so frustrated by the time we got to the last one that I wanted to pull my hair out. I didn't think shopping could be so...unfun."

"Who knew? Maybe it's just 'cause you were stressing about finding a dress. From your description, it wasn't the shopping trip from hell. It couldn't have been that bad then. So what's up with your dad?" Freddy responded.

"Oh, he heard from my mom and Leah. Apparently, she has her audition in a few weeks, so she'll be invading my house the day of prom. What fun! I get to be bullied, ignored, and spend time with my family all at once. Sometimes I wonder if my mom and sister aren't imposters placed there by aliens. Or maybe my dad's a secret agent, and he needed a cover family. I know that he loves me, but he doesn't usually spend that much time with Mom or Leah anymore. I don't know..." Summer sounded forlorn.

"Cheer up, Tink. You know that's not true. You just got gypped in the family department on your mom's side. I know I'll always be thankful for her though. She gave me the best thing ever: you..."

"Aww...Freddy. That is so sweet. If you were here, I'd give you a kiss. So, how was your day?" Summer took her turn to interview.

"Pretty uneventful. I talked to Zack for awhile. I wrote my report that's due Tuesday in English. Up until I ate a few hours ago, I was helping my parents get ready for this party. When you called I was playing video games. Yep. This is the exciting life of Freddy Jones: homework, chores, and video games. I could see that on T.V. How about you?"

The conversation continued as previous ones had. Summer realized that she had no reason to be nervous. This was Freddy. Freddy her band mate. Freddy her best friend. Freddy who was quite possibly _the_ one she had been obsessing over for the past few years. Smiling at the thought, she threw herself back into the conversation. In the back of her mind she imagined everyone's faces tomorrow at school, and her smile grew wider.

**A/N2: There it is. I don't like writing chapters like these because there is no real action going on. Unfortunately, the next chapter is probably going to be the same. Drop me a line and review. **


	5. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **I would like to start off with an apology for how long it took. I've had a serious case of the writer's block. That and real life keeps getting in the way. So, sorry about the wait. I'm hoping you won't have to wait that long ever again. Second, I know it isn't very long, but it would've massive had I put prom in. Plus, that could've added literally years to the wait. I should get a lot of time to write over the holidays but no promises.

**RIP MuM I love you so much:** Thank you. I'm sorry about your mom and your friends. People can be a bit...I don't insensitive to stuff like that.

**depressionisanillusion:** Thanks and here you go.

**Nannerz-77:** Thanks for the tips and the criticism. Not a lot of people take the time to do that, and I appreciate it. I tried the planning thing, and it helped a bit.My problem isn't so much losing interest as in trying to get it all out the same way it is in my head. The only thing that makes that easier is more time which is something that I've been hard up to find.

**liarsxcore:** I kind of noticed that too, but I've been trying to slow it down a little. Thanks for reviewing.

**Golden Angel71:** Thanks. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

**endymion015: **Thanks. And I'll try to spread the love.

**Crystal Haze:** Thanks. I'm debating about getting together with some friends and making our own shirts. They'd rock!

**anon-:** It's good to know that I had a hand in turning you to the Freddy/Summer love. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and have no fear. I will NOT abandon this story. You may have to wait years for updates, but it won't be abandoned.

**heartbreakerginny: **Thanks. I updated as you can see, so yay!

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Guest**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a little under twenty-four hours until prom, and Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham were in the Jones' basement watching movies. Less than an hour before the boys' girlfriends, Summer Hathaway and Katie Brown respectively, had been there as well. They had left claiming they needed to get to bed early to prevent bags underneath their eyes. Thus leaving the two boys to entertain themselves.

Freddy had been a little nervous about Zack's reaction to his and Summer's relationship, but Summer had somehow convinced Zack that it was his idea the entire time. He didn't know how (and wasn't sure he wanted to), yet he was relieved all the same.

The entire week the four friends had been busy with Prom. It was tradition at Horace Green Academy for the juniors to put together the Prom for the senior class. It was why the junior class was allowed to attend. The theme that had been chosen by the senior class "An Evening in Paris." The art club spent their afternoons all week making a beautiful backdrop that came complete with a 3-D, miniature Eiffel Tower. This afternoon they put the finishing touches on the decorations before coming home. Since they weren't on the Prom Committee, they didn't have to go in tomorrow morning.

Freddy sighed inwardly. Zack would stay until they finished this movie before heading home to catch some z's before coming back to hang out all day before Prom, where he'd get to dance with Summer. Life was good. Freddy stifled the buzz in his head before settling in to watch the movie. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could go to bed which meant the closer it was to Prom where he would have an awesome night with Summer as his girlfriend for the first time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer closed the refrigerator after grabbing a water bottle before making her way into the living room. She needed to get her book from the coffee table. Then she was going to lay on her bed and read while waiting for Freddy to call her to say goodnight. She was almost to the top of the stairs when the door bell rang.

She set her book and water bottle down on the landing before turning around. _Who could that be? It's _- she looked at the hall clock as she made her way back downstairs - _almost eleven. _She flicked on the hall light as well as the porch light before opening the door. She groaned. It was Leah. Her sister was here a day early.

"Are you going to move, or do I need to push you out of the way?" Leah snapped. Summer blinked before stepping aside to allow her sister entry. "Don't just stand there, get my bags and put them by the stairs." Summer sighed before doing as she was ordered. Flicking off the lights and locking the door as she did so. She followed her sister into the kitchen. "Where's all of my food? I don't eat this stuff."

Summer forced herself to remain calm. "I was told that you weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow. I didn't expect you, so Gloria isn't dropping off the groceries until tomorrow morning. Sorry." Summer's voice was icy cold as she finished.

"Whatever." Leah grabbed a bottle of water. "So have you managed to con a boy into taking you to Prom yet?" Leah smirked. Summer had never been any good with boys. She ignored the fact that she had yet to enter a healthy relationship herself.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going with Freddy Jones. I'm sure you remember him," Summer said with a trace of smugness.

Of course Leah would remember him. While Freddy was an only child, his cousin Eleni had two older brothers. Liam was a year older than Leah, and Griffin was two years younger. Commonly referred to as the Jones boys, Liam, Griffin, and Freddy were considered catches. Amongst Leah's circle it was solely because they were rich and handsome. For most other people, it was because they had a future, were handsome, and they were all very nice. Leah had tried to date both of Eleni's brothers, but neither would take her. It was still a sore spot for her.

"Oh...what did you have to do to get him to agree? Pay him? Do his homework? Agree to never talk to him again afterwards? There's no way he'd willingly go with an ugly, little duckling like you," Leah sneered. Summer? With a Jones boy? No way!

Summer refused to show how much that hurt her. "Actually, he asked me. We've been best friends for nearly six years."

"Yeah. Right. Tell me another," Leah wasn't going to buy into that. She hadn't been gone that long. There was no way Summer was best friends with a Jones boy.

"I don't have to prove myself to you. Freddy is my boyfriend. He's taking me to prom. End of story," Summer snapped. It was time for a subject change. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"I caught an earlier flight not that it's really any of your business. I wanted to have time to get rid of the nasty tired 'cause I just traveled look. I hate that! My audition is in ten days. I have so much stuff that I need to do. I'm going to be so busy while I'm here. Not that you know anything about that," Leah said snottily.

"I'm going upstairs! Just stay out of my way tomorrow, okay?" This conversation should've been over after Leah opened her mouth.

"Whatever, Summer. Only if you do the same for me," Leah snarled back.

"I mean it, Leah. I'm not the twelve year old you remember from when you left. I won't take any of your crap." With that Summer spun on her heel and stomped up the steps.

She snagged her book and water off the landing as she made her way to her room at the end of the hall. She slammed the door to her sky-blue room before throwing herself on her cloud-covered bed in the center of the room. She was so angry. Leah had been there all of fifteen minutes yet she was already driving Summer insane. She wasn't going to last through the weekend let alone the next few weeks. Suddenly her good mood and positive outlook were taking nosedives.

She suppressed recent events as she crawled under the covers. As long as Leah didn't ruin prom, things would be okay. She covered a yawn as she opened her book in hopes of losing herself in the well worn pages.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone rang an hour later. Startled out of her doze, Summer grabbed the phone. "Helllllllooo," she yawned.

"Hey, Tink. You sound a little tired. Did I wake you?" It was Freddy, of course.

"Nope. I just dozed off a bit while reading. You'll never guess what happened to me tonight."

"You got another offer to prom? Just kidding!" Summer groaned as Freddy snickered.

"No! Leah got here an entire eighteen hours early. I seriously thought that I was going to strangle her earlier. I mean her first words were essentially 'get out of my way.' Why me?"

"I'm sorry, Summer. At least you won't have to put up with her much tomorrow. You'll be at the spa in the morning and at Billy's for hair and make-up in the afternoon. It's just for a little while when you come home to get dressed," Freddy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to actually talk to her until after prom. Oh, well. I should go get some sleep. Goodnight, Peter Pan."

"Goodnight, Wendy Lady."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N2:**Next chapter is prom. Yay! This isn't the most exciting chapters ever, but I like how it showcases the relationship or lack thereof with her sister.


End file.
